ninjagomoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The LEGO Ninjago Movie
The LEGO Ninjago Movie (or Ninjago: The Movie) is a theatrical film brought to you by Disney, Sony, Toho, and Legendary Studios. It is based off of the plot and characters from the LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu TV show and the series' reboot Ninjago: The Animated Series. The film introduced an entirely new voice cast and crew, and is not canon to the cartoon show, but is canon to the LEGO Cinematic Universe (or for short, the LCU) The film follows the origins of the Ninja, who start off as six teenagers that are trained by an elderly ninja master, Wu, to save their city from the evil Lord Garmadon. Yet Garmadon must cope with the fact that one of the Ninja, Lloyd, is his son. Plot The film begins with the Ninjas sitting down at a private screening to watch a movie that tells the story of a teen Ninja, his evil dad...... and a big monster. In the film, as the opening credits roll, the film begins with an old hermit named Wu wandering in a rocky desert noticing a temple in a high mountain. As he manages to climb the big stairs, his managing to open the gate is prevented by a cute little chicken with golden feathers clucking that he is the master of this temple. And after an epic fight, Wu conquers the temple and cooks the stubborn chicken. 4 Years Laters.... Meanwhile, in the capital of Ninjago Island, a young 16 year old loser named Lloyd who was blamed for his dad always trying to destroy the city, is sent by his mom Koko to but some food for dinner. While in the superstore, he spies on a beautiful girl (who turns out to be Harumi, the daughter to the President of Ninjago City). After Lloyd leaves with his groceries, the cops catch him red-handed, resulting a chase sequence around the town (Song: One Jump Ahead), but Lloyd easily escapes to his apartment where his mom reveals that he forgot to give him his wallet but then gives him a letter sent from Lloyd's old uncle. (Description: Dear Nephew, I'd like to receive a visit from you in my temple. Meet me at noon at the temple gate. Love, Uncle Wu) After reading, he gets overexcited and starts packing his things for the next day. The next morning, he says his goodbye to his mom and sets out on his road. As he gets there, he knocks on the door but doesn't open because he came too early. The door is suddenly opened and Wu comes to greet him, who introduces him to his friends from school. Wu persuades Lloyd to train if he wants to be a Ninja just like his friends before his after his uncle, and he accepts the offer, but Lloyd was missing a uniform which was really important for every Ninja. With that, the old teacher magically replaces his nephew's casual clothes into a green & black coloured gi with his walking stick starting the training (One Last Hope). When the training ends, Wu introduces Lloyd to the Ninja's vehicle programmer, Pixal after creating a dragon shaped robot with his magical Spinjitzu powers. But after the introduction, the gang hear the sound of a loud bomb, meaning that Garmadon is attacking the city again. With that, all six heroes drive off to city saving. After a series of beatings and explosions, Lloyd faces off against his father after a comedic chat. Lloyd wins by firing all his explosives at his dad's mech. After the explosive fight, Garmadon's mech gets carried away by his Shark Army while Lloyd persuades that sometimes a villain can be a hero and not always throw bombs on cities. Unfortunately, Garmadon says no and floats back to his volcano HQ with a raft. After returning to the dojo, Wu told them about their elemental powers and why he chose them. Then, he shows Lloyd the Ultimate Weapon, a powerful weapon that in the wrong hands can spell doom to Ninjago and will release a horror that was locked away for decades. Lloyd suggest that he should wield the weapon only to realize that his hands WERE the wrong hands. With that he goes back home after a chat (One Jump Ahead; reprise). Back at the Volcano Station, Garmadon tells his General #1 that in the year 1954, a deep sea expedition awakened a beast dubbed "Godzilla" and that nuclear tests in the 1950s were really attempts to kill him but they feared that killing it would release radiation the big monster was absorbing and jeopardise the world, and that it had to be locked away in the ocean where he can never terrorise Ninjago but only one thing could release it: The Ultimate Weapon. He also said that if the weapon was ever to be used, Godzilla would lose all control and wreak havoc. The next day, Garmadon attacks the city again, with his newly advanced mech. He successfully defeats Lloyd and his own mech because the Dragon mech had wasted all of its explosives in the previous fight. As Garmadon reaches the Ninjago Presidential Tower and arrests the president and his family, he gains control over the city. But forgets one thing: Lloyd has brought the Ultimate Weapon with him! As the young Ninja triggers the gun, he finds out that it was switched off as a sign of safety. He turns it on and fires a big missile towards Garmadon's mech, but the rocket backfires towards the ocean..... awakening Godzilla. As the beast emerges from the depths, he fires a beam of blue radioactive energy to the heavens. Garmadon steals the sniper and uses the big monster to destroy the other mechs, before Lloyd breaks it. As Garmadon celebrates his victory, Lloyd reveals that he is the green ninja, and tells Garmadon that he wishes he wasn't his father before running away, leaving Garmadon exploding his son's mech. As the city lies in ruins, Lloyd and Wu meet up and begin to save the lives of Koko and the rest of the Ninjas. Later, Wu tells the team that they need to find the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon in order to stop Godzilla from destroying the city. But first, they had to reach the Temple of Fragile Foundations. But Jay complains that they don't have a machine to go with so Zane decides to rent a boat. Lloyd tells his mom to evacuate the citizens before saying goodbye. When the boat is bought, Wu shows the Ninjas around before departing for their quest. While travelling the heroes tend to split up and do so: Kai, Jay and Zane take the west part of the Jungle, Cole, Lloyd and Nya take the East & Wu takes on the main road. But sadly, the old man meets up with Garmadon who has followed behind. And after a comedic fight, Wu falls off a bridge but comes back floating in a Mary Poppins-ish style, then he and his four-armed brother join each other to find the weapon. Meanwhile, Kai, Jay and Zane are struggling to build a tent but the stabiliser snaps and hits Kai's right eye. As they move on, Jay and Zane get trapped in a meat-eating snare plant, despite Kai's warning not to step on one of its leaves. With that, the Red Ninja starts slicing the vines and then jumps into the plant's mouth. Afterwards, the Ninjas cut themselves free through the plant after Kai stabs the core. Meanwhile, Lloyd and Nya are relaxing at a nearby river, when Cole tells them that if they linger too much, it will get dark. Lloyd and Nya then start complaining but Cole drags them out of the river, and meanwhile, a gorilla family has stolen their food, supplies, Ninja suits and weapons. Wu and Garmadon on the other hand make their ways through the road whilst singing "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" when they get chased by a lion. During the chase, Wu shows the Lion the power of Spinjitzu, scaring it away. Meanwhile, Lloyd, Nya, and Cole come to another path and spot Kai, Zane and Jay. Then, out of the bushes, Wu and Garmadon emerge. But as the Ninja prepare for a fight, Wu tells them that Garmadon will help them on their way and immediately gives Lloyd and Nya some extra clothes and then the gang make their way with Garmadon singing despite his son's pleas to stop (On My Way). During a campfire at night, Garmadon and his son were looking at constellations, then Lloyd explains that his dad and Koko met in a copy room. Garmadon says that this story was made up by his mother and retells the actual story of how he met Lloyd's mother: Koko met Garmadon in a battlefield under the identity of the Lady Iron Dragon. When Lloyd was born, she left Garmadon and went to Ninjago in order to raise Lloyd on her own due to an argument they had. He then tells his son that the reason he stayed behind was because he could never change but his son tells him that it doesn't matter now that they are together again. The next sunset, the gang encounter a torch-wielding samurai clan ready to strike, only to kill Garmadon. Lloyd asks why, and his dad tells him that he borrowed a golden sword from them and that he never gave it back, and that the Samurai leader swore to give Garmadon a beating and take the sword back. But the Ninjas got away after a fight. When they reached the temple, they had to find a key that was guarded by a stone lion. As Cole approached the big statue, it came to life! The Ninjas easily head into the temple barricading the door to keep the living statue out. With that, the gang look around before searching for the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon and finding under a statue of a samurai Warrior. It was a chest consisting of a set of trinkets representing the Ninjas elemental powers: Fire for Kai (a Flame), Water for Nya (a Splash), Lightning for Jay (a Thunderbolt), Earth for Cole (a Rock), Ice for Zane, (an icicle) and Green for Lloyd (a leaf). As the Ninjas open the front gate, the stone lion starts to chase them but Wu asks his students if they remember that inner peace means for them to unleash their power within and the Ninjas agree. So, the six Ninjas use their newly found powers to beat the guardian: Lloyd and Zane use their Green and Ice powers to entrap the beast, while Kai, Nya and Jay use their powers to blind him, and later, Cole bashes the beast's head into pebbles. Afterwards, they rebuild the Bounty (which was the boat they rented) because Wu accidentally tripped on the self destruct button while dropping the Ninjas off in separate ways. When they do so, the heroes fly back to the city to defeat Godzilla and save the city. When arriving, Lloyd and Garmadon reunite with Koko and make a plan: The Ninjas and Wu take care of the Shark Army while Garmadon uses the trinkets to beat Godzilla. While the team begin fighting the Shark army, Garmadon arrives and tries to beat Godzilla with the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon but throwing the trinkets in the monster's face just seemed to make it angrier and angrier. With that, Godzilla lets out a sky-shaking roar before eating Garmadon with a single gulp! As Lloyd approaches Godzilla, he reveals to everyone that he is the green ninja, which brings everything together. He comforts Godzilla, and tells Garmadon he forgives him, and that he's sorry. Garmadon cries tears of fire, which causes Godzilla to spit him out. After reconciling, Garmadon moves in with Lloyd and Koko, Godzilla goes back into the ocean, becoming a protector of the Island, and Lloyd is hailed as a hero. As the film ends, everyone in the audience gives the cheers as the Ninjas talk about how good it was and then head off to get some burgers. In a post credits scene, while the Ninjas are enjoying their pizza, Kai asks if they'll ever make a sequel, and Lloyd replies that they might. Cast: * Lloyd Garmadon - Dave Franco, the Green Ninja, the son of Lord Garmadon and Koko, and Wu's nephew. He rides a green mech dragon. * Kai - Michael Peña, the Red Ninja of fire and Nya's older brother. He uses the giant Fire Mech. * Jay - Kumail Nanjiani, the Blue Ninja of lightning. He uses the Lightning Jet. * Zane - Zach Woods, the robotic White Ninja of ice. He uses the Ice Tank. * Cole - Fred Armisen, the strong Black Ninja of earth. He uses the Quake Mech. * Nya - Abbi Jacobson, the cunning Grey Ninja of Water and Kai's younger sister. She uses the Water Strider. * Wu - Jackie Chan, the elderly and humorous master of the Ninja, as well as Lord Garmadon's brother and Lloyd's uncle. * Garmadon - Justin Theroux, the menacing warlord who threatens Ninjago, as well as Lloyd's father, Koko's former husband, and Wu's brother. In battle, he uses a hammerhead-esque mech. * Koko - Olivia Munn, the mother of Lloyd and the former spouse of Lord Garmadon. * Godzilla - T. J. Storm, a fierce radioactive dinosaur-like monster Category:Movies